Meeting with the Pewds
by 2213Rosie
Summary: When Ian, Anthony, and PewDiePie meet for a vacation, they meet another YouTuber on the way and fall in love with a small and not growing YouTuber. Rated M for future reasons.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Ian and Anthony were almost finished recording a new Mail Time With Smosh, when Anthony's laptop started ringing. It was PewDiePie calling Anthony on Skype. Even though Anthony wanted to answer but he couldn't for he and Ian were still recording. Anthony enjoyed speaking with Felix, as did Ian so they decided to meet up. After making their Grand Theft Auto IV video on SmoshGames, Felix, Ian, and Anthony started speaking about their meeting on vacation away from girlfriends and recording. After a week or so, they flew to Alaska to meet Felix.


	2. Rosie

CHAPTER 2

*Note this is fake but I am in this story. I am Rosie this is from my prospective.* ( Everything in italics are thoughts )

The boys finally got to Alaska and met up with each other. They walked to their hotel where they ran into Cry or Ryan. "Hey look! It's Cry!" Pewds exclaims. "DAMNIT!" I said, "What do you mean someone stole my room?!" I stormed off to find the boys coincidentally. My shoulder scrapes against Felix's, "Hey!" He says. I turn around and they all imagine me as the most beautiful girl on the planet. "Oh sorry!" I say in return, "Oh... uh don't- don't worry about it," he says, "Hey, your room got stolen?" "Yeah no big deal though I can go find a cheap motel to stay at," I replied. "No! I mean... uhh you can stay in our room!" He said. "I don't know... are you sure?" I asked in complete confusion. "Yeah! I mean the guys don't mind, right?" He snapped. "Uhh... yeah sure!" The guys replied excitedly. "Okay then," I say nervously, "Thanks!" They lead me back to their room. I lay my stuff down near the door with the rest of the luggage. "What sould we do first, guys? Oh and ..." Pewds started. "Rosie." "Rosie. *Sigh* Such a sweet, beautiful name," Felix says daydreaming about me stripping down on his bed. He quickly gives me a hug. I hug back not having a clue of what to do. Anthony, Ian and Ryan stand there glaring at Felix jealously. He finally finishes his embracing with his cheeks a rosy red. Anthony then feels the need to embrace me as well, the Ian, the Ryan. I am still standing there, clueless of what is going on. I finally work up the nerve to speak and the word that came from my mouth was, "Thanks." _Really?! I said thanks when I could've ended my curiosity?! _"Let's go snowboarding!" I say trying to break the ice. They reply in a screaming, "YEAH!"


	3. Maybe Another Time

Chapter 3

Days went by and we got to know eachother until Cry worked up the nerve to finally kiss me. We were kissing for a while until he boke away and whispered in a deep sexy voice, "Should we take this to the bedroom?" I was tempted to say yes, still seduced in his deep, sexy voice, I said, "I don't know I-" He cut me off with a kiss, "Okay." We head there and he takes his shirt off. I stare at his perfectly sculpted abs, mesmorized. _Is this really happening? Ever since I discovered him online, It was my dream to meet him and now we're getting close to having sex. Is it real? _I knock myself back into reality. He took my shirt off. I was still laying there, in my bra. He took his pants off, still in his boxers I saw a large boldge. I could tell by the look in his face he wanted me to take the next move. I dragged him down to kiss him. He couldn't take any more so he finally took his boxers off. In my mind, I was amazed. We were still connected by our mouths as he took my pants off. Still in underwear I wrapped my arm around his neck crashing our lips together with passionate fire. I broke the kiss, "Sorry, Ryan I can't do this not now. I'm- I'm sorry," I said as he whimpered when I broke the kiss. "It's fine. Maybe another time," He said giving me another kiss.


	4. Brian

Chapter 4

We got dressed. I had to leave. He was just too tempting. I leave to the lobby, there I run into my old friend Brian, "Rosie!" He exclaims looking at me with passionate love in his eyes. "Hey!" I yell back, "You didn't come here for me did you?" "Yeah actually I did! Oh hey can I stay with you?" He asked. "I don't know I'm staying with four great guys 'cause someone stole my room. I'll ask," I reply as I pull out my phone and text the guys asking if he can stay. The immediate reply startles me I read, it says yes, "Yay! Brian, you can stay!" "Really! Cool," Brian exclaims. "Oh well there's not much room I guess you'll have to sleep on the couch with me," I said. I lead him back to the room after going snowboarding. He met the guys and thanked them for accepting him as he made himself comfortable on the couch. I lay next to him. We ar eforced to cuddle to sleep. The boys walk in while we are asleep and get jealous of Brian. _The guys would be so jealous of me if they knew what Rosie and I did_ _yesterday,_ Cry thought. A few days later Brian and I were walking around when he felt the sudden erge to kiss me. We made our way to the room the guys were gone. He layed me gently on the couch, him on top of me. Still kissing, he takes off his shirt. I take mine off as well. Quickly after, I was struggling to un-buckle his pants. My heart was racing as his pants came undone. I yanked his pants and boxers down. I saw him, looking at me with such fire, such love and passion. He was my best friend. I couldn't do this. I just couldn't do this with him. It would change too much. He asked me what was wrong as I broke the kiss. In his eyes, I could tell he wanted to continue. He wanted it badly. I finally replied, " I just can't. You're my best friend." I got dressed and left.


	5. Happenings

Chapter 5

I couldn't take it. I burst back into the room as he is buckling his belt. I grab his neck and drag him to the couch. I kiss him as I take off my shirt. His belt was still unbuckled, ready for me to rip his jeans off. His jeans got lost in a corner behind the door my jeans across from there. Our underwear lost, in an unknown location. My bra, probably somewhere behind the couch. Now we were both naked. "I've dreamed, fantisized abot this moment," He moaned. I smiled. "Can I?" He asks desperately. I knew what he was hinting at, he wanted "inside" me. "Yes," I replied wanting it as badly as he. It was no struggle to do what we wanted because of his enormous erection. He was in. Going back and forth, we were banging against the wall. Loud moans escaped my lips, even louder through his. I was no longer a virgin. It was kind of ironic, he was the one making fun of me because I was a virgin and now I was losing it to him. I don't know what took over me. Was it... love? I had never experienced it before. I mean, sure I've had boyfriends and makeout sessions, but never this. It- it felt... good, great. I don't know why but, I wanted more. He as well. We continued going back and forth. Faster and faster. "Uhh-umm baby, I think, I think I'm gonna come," He moaned wanting to release. "Wait!" I yelled, "Condom!" I slipped the condom on, "There." I continued making out with him until he finally released. We layed next to eachother. Still making out, I said, "We should get dressed." "Do we **have** to?" He begged. "Yes," I said in reply, "You dirty boy." We got dressed, cleaned up, and left to see where the boys had gone.


	6. Lovers

He grabs my hand. I jerk loose. He has a concerned look on his face. "We're finding the guys," I scold. We approach the pancake shop, and, like I'm surprised, they're in there pigging out on pancakes. "Without me!?" I exclaim. "You guys were asleep," Cry smoothly says, "It's not like we wanted to disturb you." I give him a smile, the guys staring in jealousy at Ryan, especially Felix. _I'm not sure of __why__ they like me. Should I be confused? I am but, should I be?_ _I'm- I'm not so sure anymore. _I heard footsteps coming towards us. It was my friends, Dylan, Luke, and Kyle. "Hey!" I exclaimed. "Yep! We're here!" They yelled back in excitement. "What the hell are ya'll doin' here?!" I ask. "Vacation," They reply. "Oh," I say, "Well now I feel stupid." "Who are they?" Asks Felix. "My friends from back home," I reply. "Well we should get to our room," Dylan says, walking with them. The guys and I make our way back to our room. It's 9:00pm now, Brian finally bought his own room. Ryan offered half of his room to me, I accepted. He has one bed in there, I guess he was expecting us to share, but instead I made a little bed out of blankets on the floor. "Should we talk about next week?" Ryan asks. "If you want to," I reply.

"Did you mean when you agreed to 'Another time'?"

"Yes."

"Really?" Excitement takes over his facial expression.

"Are you hoping for it right now?" One of my eye brows raise and I tilt my head to one side slightly.

"I don't know." He murmurs.

"It's a yes or no question."

"I know."

"Then why is your answer an 'I don't know'?:

"Fine yes! I really, really like you with a very strong passion."

_His voice. His words. I can't - I can't turn him down. I- I like him too, it's just... Brian. Whatever! We're not a 'thing' anyway!_

I wrap my hands around his neck, taking him by surprise.

"You said you wanted it now."

"Oh, then give it to me." His voice so deep and sexy.

"Don't be pushy with me ." I say slamming him to the bed.

His breathing hitches.

I take off his shirt. "Is this what you had in mind?"

"Mmm hmm. Please. Please." He says nodding his head.

I unbuckle his pant buckle and yank down his pants along with his boxers. I grind back to his mouth. He lets out a small moan ans his erection springs up against my hip. I take my shirt off, then my pants.

"No bra?" He asks.

"No bra, no problems."

I crash my lips against his. Pushing passion into eachother's mouth. I force my secret feelings of missing him in this way into him and he forces them back. I now realize that this is the man I want to wake up to. I want to wake up every morning to his face, his voice telling ne that he loves me.

"I love you." He says somewhat embarassed.

I blush. "I love you too. I want to wake up to you. Your face. You telling me that you love me."

"I would want that more than anything in this world."

I crawl to his side instead of going on. He puts his arm around me.

"What do we tell the guys?" I ask.

"The truth."

I smile. "Okay."

I nezzle up to his neck.

"Did you miss me after last week? Even though we see eachother every day?"

"Yes."

"I missed you too. So much."

I smile.

"I love you." I say drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too." He replies.


	7. Just One Kiss

**CHAPTER SEVEN (FINALLY GAWW)**

**Rosie's POV**

I woke up to the intoxicating smell of Ryan. The man I love, "Ryan?" I whisper.

"Mm..." He grumbles, half asleep.

"Wake up."

"No."

"Ryan."

"No."

"Why?"

"'Cause if we get out of bed and go see the guys, they'll try to steal you away from me."

"I wish we could stay in bed all day but, I love the guys."

"I thought you loved me." He pouts.

"Ryan. I have a different love for you. I love you... Like... Erm... Intimate love. The guys are just like... Friend love."

"I know. I was kidding." He chuckles.

"Good, 'cause I shouldn't have to explain my love for you."

"I know."

"Why do you think they'll try to steal me away from you?"

"Because they like you and I want you to be mine." He says, seductively, possessively, and childishly all at once.

"Well what makes you think that I'll let them? Or you in that matter?"

"Good point."

"Well, get dressed. Now. I'm not afraid to chase you." I playfully glare at him as he gets off the bed, "Wait, scratch that. We haven't told them yet."

"Another good point."

"Do you hear that?" I heard music coming from Felix's room. What song is that? I've heard it. I swear.

"Yeah..."

"Hurry up. I'm gonna see what's up with Felix. Luckily, I woke up before you and got dressed. You're a heavy sleeper. You know that, right?"

"Yeah. I know." He smiles proudly.

I roll my eyes and walk out and knock on Felix's door, "Felix!"

He opens the door, "Hey."

"I love that song but I don't seem to like being awoken to blaring music."

"S-Sorry... I just found this song and it um... G-Got me thinking of-of y-you..." He stutters.

I blush slightly. _Of me? _"Why?"

"Listen closely to the lyrics." He welcomes me into his surprisingly clean room.

**_Lyrics:_**

_Are you worth your weight in gold?_

**_'Cause you're behind my eyelids when I'm all_****_alone._**(In bold and italics means he Felix sang)

**_Hey! Stranger, I want ya to catch me like a cold._**

_You and God both got the guns, when you shoot, I think I'd duck._

**_I led the revolution in my bedroom and I set all the zippers free._**He winked at me and I laughed.

_**We said 'No more war, no more clothes, give me peace.'**_

_**Oh, kiss me!**_

He puts the song on pause, "See?"

"Erm... Not sure if I'm seeing the **right **thing though."

"I uh... I r-really like y-you."

"Oh, Felix I-"

He cuts me off, "I know. I have Marzia. But... I'm just _confused_. I-I love Marzia but... I r-really like you."

"Felix, I don't know what to tell you. I've never been in this position. It's just never happened to me before."

"Just one kiss?"

"Hmm?"

"Just... One kiss so that I can see if my feelings for you are just a small phase?"

"Fine. Only one. I haven't met Marzia but I think she wouldn't like being cheated on by her boyfriend of two years."

"I understand that."

He starts leaning towards me slowly. I end up just wrapping my arms around his neck and connecting our lips within seconds. He lets out soft moans. Not loud enough for Ryan to hear. Our lips moves in sync. It feels... Magical yet... Forbidden. It's one of Ryan's best friends. It's a man I have newly discovered feelings for yet, his heart is about 25% someone else's. He has another girl's heart yet, he's not completely loving her back. I know it's **really** wrong but, it feels **so**right.

The only thing running through my mind is, _Why do I feel this way?_


End file.
